A Bond Across The Water
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: Slash! Randy and Wade meet through a student exchange program and become close. Can they ever get back together? 13 yrs later Wade has won NXT and got his ticket to America. Will Randy remember him?


Hello everyone. Thanks for being curious enough to check this out.

Warnings! Boy X Boy. Don't like don't go any further. Swearing. Romance stuff.

Pairing: Randy Orton x Wade Barrett.

Please note even though I have another story in this fandom. I am still new, learning details etc...

Also this fic is the result of a conversation with my annoying sibling who keeps demanding I write these instead of paying attention to my other fics.

I have also taken certain liberties with the main character's back stories, again this is fiction no offense meant to the actual people, however I'll try to be as realistic as possible.

Usual disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OC's I may create.

A Bond Across The Water Chapter 1- Separation.

The summer heat beat down on the old apple tree in the Orton yard the leaves shriveling in to thin wraiths of what they once were with false autumn colours. One such leaf felt gravity's magnetic pull drifting slowly downwards in the stagnant air landing squarely between two sixteen year old boys.

The shorter of the two with fuzzy brown hair belonged to the house and was none other than Randy Orton son of the great wrestler who had trained him in the art of hand to hand combat for the ring. The taller only by the grace of two inches could barely stand the hurt filling his friend's deep blue eyes. From the safety of the house Randy's father watched the two with bated breath. The pair had only known each other for three months, the term of the student exchange plan, they had bonded faster than any he had seen before.

The young Brit had helped calm Randy's violent tendencies and actually helped teach the young Orton how to respect his opponent. Randy had taught the shy boy how to be confident and how to hold onto a dream and never let go. The pair had won the teen tag tournament held in town against some seriously motivated competition. Every young buck there had wanted to make the Legend's son bleed to prove their own quality and not a single drop of Randy's blood fell. Wade had his nose broken in one of the later rounds. Randy helped the guy break his arm and a couple of ribs before the match was called with team Orton being the winner.

Mr Orton sighed he could only hope that somehow the pair would find away to get back to each other though he knew the chances of that are slim to zero.

Wade figured he would have to start. "Randy I-"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

Of course Randy had to make this more painful than it already is. "We've been through this. You know my VISA's up and the authorities will deport me."

"Only if they find you. This compound alone is huge and Dad has six or seven of these scattered over the country."

"That won't matter. What about my parents they sent me here to learn not to runaway."

"Screw your parents. Why would you want to go back there, to them. That thing you call a Dad is just going to throw you back into the pits."

"Randy!"

"I was watching you when you saw that Pit-Bull documentary, everyone could see how it got to you that the dogs had to be put down cos they were no good for anything else. I listened to your nightmares Wade. If you go back home you could end up dead in some fight pit."

"You know I don't wanna go back. I only got to come here because of a court order between my parents. My life isn't all bad if it was I'd never have got to meet you."

"Then you're wasting the out you've been given."

"I'm not. I have responsibilities I need to take care of."

"Like what? If you get on that bastard plane we are never going to see each other again."

"We will." Wade promised. "By hook or by crook I will get back to America and I will fight by your side again."

"Then you should stay by my side!"

A car horn blared. A man in a suit stood in the drive way beside a cad. "Mr Barrett time to go."

Wade shot Randy a desperate look. "I promise I'll come back even if I have to swim the Atlantic ocean to do. Have some faith me Randy, please."

Randy nodded. "I'll be waiting on you Brit. Don't weigh yourself down with too many fish and chips."

Wade grin sat a little too close to teary. "I prefer pie and chips or a decent curry."

Randy pulled the taller teen into a tight hug. "Don't die."

"Don't lose." Wade whispered back.

The car horn blared again. Randy held on tighter for a long moment then released Wade. "Safe flight."

"Tell you all about it when I get back."

Time skip 13 yrs later...

The arena lights felt good. The crowd's roar deafening the announcer held his hand high above his head. An awkward position for such a short referee. It had been a long painful road from the bare-knuckle fight pits his Dad run to get here. The NXT had been a Godsend in the pit of despair Wade had found himself. He will be going back to America, it was only a matter of time before he could keep his promise to the best friend he had ever had.

'I'm coming to see you my friend.' He cheered inside his head he had final won his golden ticket and now his life is truly his own.

to be continued...

appologies for shortness and typos. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
